


Echec et mat

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaloux ? Non juste possessif.<br/>On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups et Sherlock connaît l'échec.  Rarement.  Devient-il imprudent ?<br/>Depuis quand ont-ils compris que pour faire souffrir Sherlock Holmes, il fallait blesser John ?<br/>Ensemble de trois drabbles de deux cents mots sur la relation de John et Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echec et mat

**Author's Note:**

> Textes rédigés lors de la soirée des drabbles sur la Ficothèque Ardente.  
> Thème de la soirée : les fandoms  
> Cinq photos de fandoms différents ont été communiquées par heure.  
> La photo choisie parmi celles communiquées chaque heure devait inspirer un texte mais il était interdit d'écrire sur le fandom représenté.

 

**Possessif ? Si peu**

 

 

Fandom : Esprits criminels

 

 

 

Qu'est-ce que Molly fout à retrousser le tee-shirt de John ? À le tripoter sous prétexte de faire admirer ses tablettes de chocolat à la clientèle de chez Angelo qui n'a rien demandé ? Quelle idée ont-ils eue d'aller manger un bout après avoir bouclé l'enquête avec elle et Lestrade. Il a horreur de ce genre de dîner. Il a voulu offrir ce plaisir à John. Ils sortent si rarement et voilà le résultat. Elle a bu un verre de trop et perd toute mesure. Ses mains sur le corps de John. Le corps de son John.  
  
Son militaire n'a jamais aimé focaliser l'attention. Il esquisse un sourire embarrassé, le regard dans le sien. Il se lève, pose une main sur son épaule et adresse un coup d’œil d'avertissement à la légiste.  
  
—  Rentrons, déclare John à mi-voix.  
  
D'un geste possessif, il l'attire à lui et deux minutes plus tard, ils marchent d'un bon pas vers le 221, Baker Street. Il n'attend pas d'être remonté à leur appartement pour le plaquer au mur, l'embrasser et lui rappeler qu'il n'est qu'à lui, Sherlock. Il pense brièvement « _Mon dieu, John, que m'as tu fais ?_ » avant de se laisser emporter par la passion qui brûle en son sang.

 

 

**Echec**

 

 

Fandom : James Bond

 

 

Regard glacé et visage impassible, l'homme qui lui fait face n'a rien d'humain. Sa main caresse d'un geste machinal un persan blanc. Il lui parle d'une voix doucereuse et le félin ronronne de contentement. A son auriculaire, il porte la bague qui exhibe sa qualité de gourou d'une secte redoutée. Un duel s'est engagé entre eux qu'il compte bien remporter. Il ne repartira pas sans la protégée de Mycroft qui s'est fourvoyée en ce temple de misère.

Il perçoit John à ses côtés. Il le ressent. Son corps est le prolongement du sien. Il ne quitte pas Cavendish des yeux. Il sait qu'au plus petit mouvement de celui-ci, son compagnon dégainera son glock et le tiendra en joue. Cet enfoiré posera le pied sur le discret bouton d'alarme qu'on aperçoit à peine dans le motif du tapis chinois et ses gorilles débouleront. « _Ne bouge pas, John. Ne bouge pas._ » L'autre a un rictus déplaisant. Ils sont dans une impasse.  
  
—  Ne commettez pas d'imprudence, Docteur Watson. Pas si vous tenez à la vie.  
  
—  Vous avez tout intérêt à me confier la jeune fille, rétorque Sherlock. Vous savez, j'en suis sûr, que les frères Holmes ne renonceront pas.  
  
—  Trop tard. Monsieur le détective consultant. Trop tard, ricane-t-il.

 

 

 

 

**Et mat**

 

Fandom : Naruto

 

 

 Dos à dos, ils se protègent. Frères dans l'adversité, amants dans la vie. Entourés par une dizaine de voyous, ils défendent leur peau. Il n'a pas envie de mourir. Pas maintenant qu'il a quelqu'un à perdre. Vivre sans John une nouvelle fois ? Impensable. Ce sont des petites frappes payées afin de l'intimider, de l'empêcher de terminer cette enquête confiée par Mycroft sur la disparition de chimistes renommés. De toute façon, elle est bouclée. Le rapport est déjà parti, les têtes vont tomber.  
  
—  Vous intervenez trop tardivement, lance-t-il d'une voix glaciale en fixant celui qui semble être le chef. Vous m'avez sous-estimé.  
  
—  Alors vous devrez souffrir pour expier, ricane l'autre.  
  
Il n'a pas le temps de répliquer. Un léger chuintement. Un poignard se plante en la cuisse de John qui pousse un cri de douleur et choit. Il se précipite. Les malfrats s'égayent.  
  
—  John ? John !  
  
—  Arrête de crier, Sherlock. J'ai vu pire.  
  
Il n'entend plus rien. Il voit le visage aimé se plomber d'une sueur malsaine.  
  
—  John, murmure-t-il.  
  
Une longue limousine se gare silencieusement. Il soulève John comme une jeune mariée et le dépose sur le siège. Il se moque de la destination.  
  
—  John, je...  
  
Il n'y arrive pas. Son homme sourit.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
